


itsy bitsy spider

by bishopsknifetrick (cherryblossomstump)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, literally just some cute boys and a spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomstump/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick
Summary: patrick+pete+spider=panic





	itsy bitsy spider

“Oh, no,” Patrick yelped as soon as he walked into his bathroom. "Nope."

The spider blinked back at him lazily.

It was huge. Like, _I’ll bite your face off no problem_ huge. Huge in the way that the adults can’t fit in those small little chairs they give to kindergarteners. The kind of huge you look at and realize the canoe won’t fit in your small little Honda. 

Okay, maybe not that huge, but Patrick did not get along with spiders very well and this one was just sitting in its bathtub like it owned the place. Seriously. No. 

“Pete!”

A head popped out from behind the doorway, and Patrick moved towards him. “What’s up?”

“There’s a spider,” Patrick said avoiding looking back at the intruder.

“A spider…..” Pete eyebrows furrowed as he looked around, and then spotted it in the tub. “Oh my God.”

“Yeah,” Patrick agreed, nodding.

“Can you- can you not get rid of a spider?” Pete voice lilted higher. “Oh, that’s adorable!”

Patrick bristled. “Excuse me?”

Pete was grinning. “No, not in a bad way. Like, I don’t know. It’s really cute that you need my help getting a spider out!”

Patrick flushed a little and tried to look grumpy. “No, I just don’t want to. I could totally _do_ it.”

“Trick, it’s okay!” He laughed kissing his boyfriend’s cheek and grabbing a magazine to hit it with. “Seriously. I love you.”

Patrick was more concerned with the spider now. “Wait!”

Pete stopped, then turned around again. “Wait?”

“Yeah.” Patrick tugged his hat down and tried to hide his face. “Just. Don’t kill it, please.”

“Don’t….kill it……” Pete looked confused. “Why not?”

“Because,” Patrick mumbled. His cheeks started heating up. “I don’t want it here, but I don’t want it to _die_.”

“Hold on, lemme get this straight,” Pete said, straightening up and turning back towards him. “You don’t wanna touch the spider. You don’t even wanna go _near_ the spider. And yet you’re still worried about its wellbeing?”

Patrick blushed even harder. “Yes?”

Pete stared at him for a few seconds longer before bursting into an adoring smile. Patrick braced himself for another comment about him being _cute_ , goddammit Pete, just get the spider out of here, but none came. Instead, Pete picked up the discarded magazine and happily scooped up the arachnid, which admittedly didn’t seem so big anymore. The blonde pressed himself into the counter as Pete passed him to get out the doorway. A few seconds later, the patio door opened and closed, and the older one of the two came to tug his boyfriend out of the bathroom.

“Was that so bad?” he teased.

“It was terrible,” Patrick retorted, but there was no sting in his voice. “I hate spiders.”

“Maybe they hate you too,” Pete said, tugging on a lock of his hair. “That’s why they’re always around you.”

“.....Awesome. Thanks, Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> what is this trash
> 
>  
> 
> also i love the thanks pete meme i will never pass up an opportunity to use it


End file.
